


It's a normal thought progression I swear!

by Eastonia, InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And we descend back into crack, Bibliographies, Crack, EndNote, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Headcanon, Paint Stripping, Pirates, cracky discussions of Uni, it's super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: In which the natural thought progression from the last headcanon is of course, does Percy swear like a sailor or talk pirate?





	It's a normal thought progression I swear!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/gifts).



  * Following on from Hermes kids being polyglots. Does this mean Percy actually has the absolute _worst_ potty mouth out of all the halfbloods? 
    * The idiom is _swear like a sailor_ for goodness sakes.
    * Luckily for us, Percy _isn’t_ the type to swear. Usually.
    * Let’s just say there was one occasion, where Percy got extremely startled by a prank. (Who else?)
    * And a single profanity crept out. (Then he found out who did it.) And then a steady stream started flowing. 
      * The paint on the Big House started stripping off the walls.
      * Frank happened to be visiting Camp Halfblood that day.
      * He ended up transforming into an eldritch-like creature (rather reminiscent of Cthulhu) in his attempt to shield the younger campers from Percy’s potty mouth.
      * THERE WERE TOO MANY LITTLE EARS.
      * (The pranksters had no/all regrets).
      * (A point was made never to startle Percy that bad again – cursing like a sailor is no joke whatsoever).
    * Meanwhile, Percy took a joke course at University. 
      * (Fin told me about a course being available which examines Pirate speech?) 
        * (What do you guys study over there???)
      * So of course he takes it because Poseidon powers means he _knows_ what they meant. 
        * That doesn’t mean he can get out of References.
        * Bibliographies don’t build themselves you know. (No Percy, despite the fact you are a primary source, the world doesn’t know you are a primary source and thus…)
        * Annabeth lends him Daedalus’ Laptop. (Lucky Percy, it’s got the EndNote to end all EndNotes installed).
        * Unfortunately Hermes heard about Percy’s problem and there a _hundreds_ of new sources supporting his discussion on the internet now.
        * Annabeth solves this:-
        * 1) A cuddle for every reputable source he uses.
        * 2) A day’s ban of underwater kisses for every single Hermes source he uses.




End file.
